Hoy me siento sola
by midochan494
Summary: Sinopsis dentro del fic... Es mi primer songfic, espero les guste... es un poco triste, de hecho demasiado. Aclaro, no hay ningún nombre, pero pueden imaginarse de quien se trata, según sus propios gustos... T.T en lo personal es un tema muy delicado, esta basado en una canción del mismo nombre (salió en la novela de Victoria).
**Aclaración... ni la serie, ni los personajes son propiedad mía (si fuera así, sin duda el Rikkai seria el equipo protagonista XD), tampoco la canción que se usa, sin embargo mi extraña mente me induce a escribir esta clase de cosas raras.**

 **Sinopsis: Cuándo ya nada tenía sentido, el dolor y la tristeza siempre inundan tu vida, esperando para llevarte al lugar más remoto de tu alma... con dolor se vive, y con esté mismo, es que hay que imponerse.**

 **Mucho tiempo que no escribía algo nuevo... la escuela y las prácticas no me lo permiten, pero después de buscar un tiempecito, por fin algo nuevo... Es mi primer songfic, espero les guste... es un poco triste, de hecho demasiado. Aclaro, no hay ningún nombre, pero pueden imaginarse de quien se trata (solo con ver mi imagen de perfil se sabe en quien pienso siempre que escribo algo al aire), según sus propios gustos... T.T en lo personal es un tema muy delicado, esta basado en una canción del mismo nombre (salió en la novela de Victoria).**

 **Hoy me siento sol**

Hoy… Me siento sola…

Hoy me cubrió mi sombra…

Me pesa la vida, me duele vivirla

No quiero seguir así….

Se apagó la luz no volverá no siento que yo puedo más espero una señal…

Sé muy bien que no está bien que tiene que cambiar….

Sé también que el dolor que tiene que cambiar…

No quiero seguir así… espero una señal…

Se apagó la luz no volverá no siento que yo puedo más espero una señal…

Sé muy bien que no está bien que tiene que cambiar….

Sé también que el dolor que tiene que cambiar…

No quiero seguir así… espero una señal…

Se apagó la luz se apagó la luz no volverá no siento que yo puedo mas

Espero una señal…

* * *

Sólo, desde cuándo es que lo sentía… algo había diferente en esta ocasión, algo cambio, tenía la radio encendida desde hacía mucho tiempo, sin embargo… por primera vez escuchaba lo que decían. Esa canción, por única ocasión pensó en que algo estaba realmente en su contra. Por qué, era lo único que en esta ocasión lograba pensar su mente, no podía concentrarse, solo miraba hacia el vacío, a algún extraño punto en su pared. ¿Acaso había hecho algo por lo que la vida le estaba cobrando? En definitiva era la respuesta un rotundo ´´SÍ´´. Ya no lloraba, sus ojos totalmente enrojecidos después de tanto derramar ese líquido tan amargo. algo en él se apagó, su corazón… bueno, su corazón ahora era más como una especie de cristal que se había hecho trizas, se había convertido en muchos pedazos que ahora… en definitiva, nada podría recuperar.

Después de todo nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquel que se hacía llamar profesor, no era más que un vil y rotundo farsante, mira que hablaba por experiencia, después de todo… siempre se había portado tan bien con él, siendo al único profesor, es más… la única persona a la que le había regalado un poco de confianza, y esté, aprovechándose de la situación, le había destruido.

Ahora si… se encontraba solo en su habitación, donde nadie le molestaba, donde seguía sintiéndose tan solo como se había sentido toda la vida.

''Irónico no crees´´ se dijo a sí mismo ´´ahora… más solo que nunca… ahora… solo escuchando esa tonta canción que le hacía sentirse todavía peor, aquella que técnicamente parecía haber sido hecha para él´´.

Durante largo rato escucho como alguien tocaba su puerta… solo ligeros golpes, que al no contestar, se habían convertido en incesantes golpes más fuertes, más fuertes, solo eso. Sin embargo… siguió sin contestar.

Que había hecho para merecerlo, tal vez, y solo tal vez había sido el causante de la anterior apocalipsis… pero, en definitiva, si no era por eso que ahora tenía que vivir ese tormento, no encontró otro motivo.

Esa noche lloró, sólo hasta que sus ojos se terminaron ese extraño liquido.

Esa noche creyó, que aquel era su amigo, sin embargo triste quedó al notar la farsa.

Esa noche, como muchas otras… una triste punzada de dolor le desgarró las entrañas.

Esa noche, solo quedo, sólo se mantuvo, sufriendo lo que ya muchos otros conocían.

No habló con nadie, solo dejó aquella nota, aquella en la que... triste, decía adiós.

Y tal como esa canción, apagó la luz, cerró sus ojos, y sintiendo como un líquido corría por sus brazos, se acostó en su cama sin ver, sin siquiera dejar ver por última vez sus pupilas, y con triste melancolía, ya no quiso despertar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, sus padres (quienes nunca estaban en casa) se asomaron por la puerta de aquel cuarto, y con los ojos bien abiertos… vieron cual charco de sangre se hallaba a un costado de la cama de su hijo, y así, con los gritos de horror de ambos, aquel joven se dio cuenta, que ya no tenía porque sufrir, ahora solo tenía que descansar. Quedando tan solo, como siempre se había sentido, pero con la extraña sensación, de que ya no tenía que seguir sufriendo por algo más.

* * *

Bueno... gracias por leer... la verdad es que soy demasiado rara con mis locuras, pero creo que no me quedo tan mal... ustedes que opinan, dejen sus comentarios plisss...


End file.
